David Anders
David Anders Holt é um ator americano que interpreta John Gilbert em The Vampire Diaries. Ele é mais conhecido por seus papéis nas séries de televisão Alias e Heroes. Biografia David Anders Holt nasceu em 11 de março de 1981, em Grants Pass, Oregon. Ele é o filho do Dr. Tony e Jeri Holt. Ele tem três irmãos, seu irmão biológico Arik, seu irmão adotivo Jason e sua irmã adotiva Maili. David interpretou Filipe, o Apóstolo, em uma produção teatral regional de Jesus Cristo Superstar, quando ele tinha 17 anos. Ele foi aceito na Academia Americana de Artes Dramáticas em Pasadena, Califórnia, mas decidiu ir para Los Angeles em seu lugar. Após se mudar para Los Angeles, ele adotou o nome artístico de David Anders devido a um outro ator usando o nome de David Holt. Em 2001 Anders desempenhou um papel na série das gêmeas Olsen, So Little Time como um colegial. Mais tarde, em 2001, Anders conseguiu o papel de Julian Sark de Alias, originalmente uma estrela de convidado, Anders foi feito um regular e durou até 2006. Antes de sua estréia atuando em Alias, Anders trabalhou na The Gap e ensinou tênis. Entre 2001 e 2006, enquanto trabalhava em Alias, Anders fez aparições na televisão mostra como Charmed, CSI e Grey's Anatomy, trabalhou em um filme independente, e foi envolvido em várias peças. Em 2002 Anders fez um filme independente, The Surge. Em dezembro de 2001 ele apareceu na revista The Source em um anúncio para o rapper Canibus, em que Anders funciona como Eminem. Em 2005 Anders entrou para o elenco de Bela, uma off-Broadway musical de rock, como o vocalista. Bonito foi mostrado durante o New York Festival Fringe Internacional. No mesmo ano ele participou do filme Circadian Rhythm. Em 2006 Anders trabalhou no filme de terror deixado na escuridão ao lado de atriz Monica Keena. Em 2007 Anders desempenhou o papel de ELI no filme de mesmo nome, ELI. Ele passou a ser escalado para um papel regular na segunda temporada de sucesso da NBC de heróis como Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei, um novo personagem com a habilidade de se regenerar. Anders foi mais uma vez pediu para usar o seu sotaque britânico de Alias, apesar de ser um ator americano. Ele também está trabalhando em dois outros filmes, Into the Blue 2: The Reef e The Revenant. Ele recentemente se juntou a oitava temporada de 24. Anders já estrelou na série de televisão The Vampire Diaries em 2010, como John Gilbert. Filmografia * So Little Time (2001) * The Source (2002) * Alias (2002-2006) * Player$ (2003) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) * Charmed (2005) * Circadian Rhythm (2005) * CSI: Miami (2005) * Deadwood (2006) * Left in Darkness (2006) * Eli (2007) * Greys Anatomy (2007) * Heroes (2007-2010) * Lie to Me (2009) * Into the Blue 2:The Reef (2009) * The Revenant (2009) * Children of The Corn (remake) (2009) * 24 (2010) * The Vampire Diaries (2010) * The Riot (2011) Links externos IMDB Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada Categoria:Elenco da 2ª temporada